kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Okaminarutofan999/Wiki Tasks
This blog is mostly just meant for me and AceDefective3113 to have an organized list of things that need to be done here. However, if anyone else comes across this, they can help too! 1. Episode and character galleries need to be completed. (In progress) 2. Soundtrack pages need to be made, and sound files need to be added to their templates. 3. Most pages need to be rewritten, as most are a direct copy from Wikipedia. (In progress) 4. Pages with the Stub category need more information added to them, and pages with the Cleanup category need to be rewritten. 5. Most character pages only go into detail about the 2006 version, but don't really talk about the events in the 2002 version, the visual novel, or the manga. Since there are a lot of differences between each piece of media, information about them should be added to character pages. Look below for a more detailed list. Character Pages Ayu Tsukimiya * Ayu's main page has enough information about her appearance and personality, but perhaps some of it could be rewritten. * For her history tabber, differences between the 2006 and 2002 anime adaptations, the manga, and the visual novel should be added. Nayuki Minase * Nayuki's personality section could be rewritten/improved. * Nayuki's "Role In The Story" section should be moved to her history tabber. * While her history tabber does go more into detail about the visual novel, it should be put into a separate section instead of being mixed with the anime's story. Differences between the 2002 version and the manga still need to be added. Makoto Sawatari * Makoto's personality section needs to be completely rewritten. * In her history tab, differences between each piece of media should be added. Shiori Misaka * Shiori's page has enough information about her appearance and personality, but maybe some of it could be improved/rewritten, or perhaps some more information could be added. * Some of Shiori's history should be rewritten, and differences between each piece of media should also be added. Mai Kawasumi * Her personality section could be rewritten and more information could be added. * Mai's history could be rewritten and differences between each media should be added. Yuichi Aizawa * Yuichi's page doesn't even have an appearance section, so that should be added. * Yuichi's personality section could be rewritten/improved, and some things could even be removed. * His history tab needs a lot more information added, including the differences between all media he appears in. Akiko Minase * Akiko's personality section could be rewritten and more could be added to it. * Her "Background" section needs more information added. Sayuri Kurata * Sayuri seems to have enough information about her appearance and personality on her page, but perhaps some more information could be added, or some things could be rewritten. * With Sayuri's history, some things could be rewritten, and while the page does go into detail about her story in the visual novel, it should have its own separate section instead of being mixed with her story in the anime. Kaori Misaka * More information should be added to her personality section. * For her history section, some of it could be rewritten, and differences should also be added. Mishio Amano * Her page appears to have enough information about her appearance and personality, but perhaps some of it could be reworded, and more information is always great. * Her history section could potentially be reworded, and differences could be added for each media. Jun Kitagawa * A personality section for him needs to be added. * His "Background" and "Role In The Story" sections could have more information, and more differences could be added. Kuze * His page could potentially be rewritten and more information could maybe be added. Piro * Piro's page could potentially be reworded and maybe some more information could be added. Kazuya Kurata * His page could be rewritten. FOR THE REST OF THE MINOR CHARACTER PAGES, THEY COULD ALL BE REWRITTEN AND MORE INFORMATION COULD ALWAYS BE ADDED. This page may be updated regularly. Category:Blog posts